Sims' Next Top Model (cycle 17)
| nextseason = }}The seventeenth season of Sims' Next Top Model premiered on December 30, 2018. It features plus-sized and curvy models only. This season is based in Greece, making it the fourth season not based in the United States, following cycle 5, cycle 10 and cycle 16 which were based in South Korea, Australia and France respectively. The prizes this season are: *A cover and spread in Vogue *An international Maybelline campaign *An online ASOS Curve campaign. *A modelling contract with NU女 Models. *A cash prize worth € 100,000. Changes and twists This season saw the same panel of judges, consisting of Yachana Vazirani, Maicle Gambardella and Sin Il Hong, return for a third time, but with the addition of Sims3MovieNetwork's All-Stars winner Diane Wings as a mentor for the contestants. 'Twists' *'Split premiere:' This season, the cast was divided into two batches competing separately their first week. *''Top Model of the Week'': After each episode has been uploaded, a poll is posted accompanying the photo shoot where the viewers vote for who did the best. The winner then receives immunity for the next week. This is different from previous seasons where the photo shoot would be uploaded ahead of the episode, and the winner would receive immunity for the week the photo was taken. *'Shoot-out:' Each week, the worst performing girls get a second chance to prove themselves in the following week. The model(s) who perform worse out of the nominated contestants gets eliminated no matter how well they do in comparison to the safe models. Locations * Kefalonia, Episode 1 * Zakynthos, Episode 2 * Athens, Episodes 3-TBA Contestants Episodes Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was eliminated outside of panel. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. : The contestant was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was put up for elimination. : The contestant won the weekly challenge and was put up for elimination. *In episode 3, the shoot-out consisted of two rounds. The first round took place outside of panel after the challenge, where Cheryl and Olivia C. lost to Hrönn and Beauty. Erin and Priscilla were nominated for the second round after performing the worst at the challenge. At panel the second round took place. Additionally, after being called out, Yachana told Hwa Young she would have been in the bottom had it not been for winning Top Model of the Week. 'Contestant progress' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant was one of the top performing models. : The contestant ranked in the middle. : The contestant was the last to be called before the bottom. : The contestant was put up for elimination. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated outside of panel. : The contestant advanced to the final round. 'Challenge guide' *'Episode 1:' Mock sponspored posts for ASOS Curve *'Episode 2:' Maybelline test shots *'Episode 3:' Gynaika (Γυναικα) mock cover shoot *'Episode 4:' Casting and Prada runway show 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1:' Summerwear on a yacht *'Episode 2:' Swimwear in the ocean *'Episode 3:' Prada mock campaign *'Episode 4:' Statues come to life 'Panel style concept' *'Episode 1:' Blue *'Episode 2:' Yellow *'Episode 3:' Black & white stripes *'Episode 4:' Party attire ''Top Model of the Week'' rankings : The contestant received the most votes. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant received the most votes and won best photo. : The contestant received the least votes. : The contestant was put up for elimination. : The contestant received the least votes and was was put up for elimination. : The contestant received the least votes and won best photo. Soundtrack The following is a list of songs played throughout the cycle. This list does not include music from Extreme Music, Position Music and similar. The songs are listed in chronological order. :Playlist